Heteronormativity
Heteronormativity is a group of ideas related to the fact that heterosexual romantic relationships, in particular those between a male and a female individual, are the norm, and any other romantic relationships are not acceptable, usually on the grounds that only a male and a female individual can reproduce. These ideas are very prominent in MarissaTheWriter stories; this is despite both MarissaTheWriter authors generally being progressive when it comes to LGBT issues, and ASBusinessMagnet being transgender female. Male/female couples Virtually every couple in MarissaTheWriter stories is male/female heterosexual, and characters who are not in a couple will express heterosexual fantasies. This, coupled with the idea of coming out as transgender, serves to be problematic; one must consider whether a couple has to necessarily break up after it becomes anything but male/female heterosexual once one of the partners changes their gender. Notably, members of couples can also be non-human, such as animals or robots. In that case, the gender of the non-human participant(s) will always be established, even in contexts where assigning a gender wouldn't make sense ordinarily; this is a related concept, known as gender binary, which also sees some enforcement in MarissaTheWriter stories, but not as much as heteronormativity. List In the following non-exhaustive list, a bright red name indicates a character who would later come out as transgender in Marrissa stories, while a green name indicates a character who came out as transgender before the establishment of a couple. *Doombly stories **''ITS MY LIFE!'' ***Marrissa Roberts and "a guy I missed a bunch" ***Marrissa Roberts and her Companon Coob ***Marrissa Roberts and Wheatly ***Wheatly and Chell ***Gabe Jonson and Caroline ***Atlas and P-Body **''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' ***Scot and Katty Smithereens ***Football dudes and naked gurls (rape) ***Football dude and Heevy's gun "Sasa" (rape) ***Spy and Caroline (unrequited) ***The senior graduation party: ****Scot and Pyro ****Heevy and Sasa ****Solder and Jenny Weasley ****Ingineer and "his robot girl" ****Demonman and Gaz ****Medik and his mother ****Snipper and Loise Boombooms ****Katty the Koala and a male koala "Bund" **''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' ***Gloria Deschanel and Johnny the Homicidal Maniac ***Zooey Deschanel and Stephen Merchant ***Business Man and Skepkitty **''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' ***Pimprose Evergreen and Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater ***Gale Thunderpants and Hermoany Stranger ***Business Man and Skepkitty **''Real Beauty'' ***Kai Lai and Nurse ***The Once-ler and Jane Burnham **''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' ***Wheatly and Jenny Weasley ***Robot and Roslalonde Lettuce ***Mr. Sanpe and Bertha Boombooms ***Jenny Weasley and Skepness Man Lettuce ***Skepness Man Lettuce and his "true love" *ASBusinessMagnet stories **''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' ***Principal Business Man and Principal GLaDOS ***Cave Jonson and Gir (converted to human female by Cave) ***Avril Lavigne and Gerard Way **''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' ***Avril Lavigne and Mark Tequila **''Post-SCrash Session'' ***Betty Crocket and Colonel Massacre ***PoopUp Roberts and Grandma London ***Janet Roberts and Jack London ***Roxa Lavigne and Dick Stiller **''Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens'' ***Aranna Sorket and Cranky Vasquez **''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' ***Janet Roberts and Dick Stiller ***Roxa Lavigne and Jack London ***Violet Beauregarde and Mr. Sanpe ***Skepness Man Beauregarde and Chell Junor Roberts ***Lately Pirate and Ben Stiller ***Cranky Vasquez and Flashlight Girl **''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' ***Violet Beauregarde and Biff Tannen ***McJuggerNugget and Juliette Reilly ***Gerard Way and Valentina Tereshkova **''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' ***Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez and Rebecca Sugar-Vasquez **''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' ***Charlie Roberts and Rose Quartz Vasquez **''Post-SCrash Session (Rectified)'' ***Grandpa George and Grandma Georgia ***Sam Baines and Scarlett Beauregarde ***Skepness Man Lettuce and Tiffany Beauregarde (implied) ***Ronald McDonald and Bethesda Ridgway ***PoopUp Ridgway and Grandma Reilly **''MarrissaTheWriter Family Tree'' ***Anna Halley and Barkeler Halley ***Queen Eggert and Cakeman Vasquez ***Couples where only one member is named, and the other is implied to be of the opposite gender: ****Grandma London and an unnamed male individual ****Janet's Robrodad and an unnamed female individual ****Luminescence Pixies and an unnamed male individual ****PoopUp Roberts and an unnamed female individual ****Twilite Sparkel and an unnamed male individual ****Wegotist Sorket and an unnamed male individual ***Unnamed parents of following individuals: ****Asspers Lovonde-Culland and Avril Lavigne ****Cave and Gabe Jonson ****Jack London ****Jenny and Ron Weasley (adoptive, as Ron has been revealed to be the son of Jenny and Wheatly biologically) ****Kantiss and Pimprose Evergreen ****Lately and Trapezi Pirate (later, Spectatress Pirate would be revealed as their mother) ****Principal GLaDOS and Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater ****Scot, Wulf and their 7 unnamed siblings Other couples Non-male/female couples The first major non-male/female couple to crop up in MarissaTheWriter stories is that between Raws Lovonde and Kanner Sorket, both female, in OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!. Nevertheless, Raws is ridiculed for being a lesbian by the falmer trollz, who assume that she had a failed affair with a male character. Other couples involving a human and an alien with candy corn horns and gray skin work on a similar principle; however, in those cases, the candy corn alien, despite their gender, can fulfill either reproductive role. The most notable example is Candacension Pixies, who, depending on the timeline, marries either Colonel Massacre (male, with her as a female "Betty Crocket") or Bethesda Ridgway (female, with her as a male "Ronald McDonald"). Another example is the relationship between Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez and Karkel Sparkel-Vasquez. In Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance, Lately Pirate and Ben Stiller, are implied to only be a couple in support of gay rights, as Lately is in a relationship with Gaslenna Membrain and Ben is in a relationship with Oven Wilsen. Couples where one party came out as transgender The relationship between characters meant to represent ASBusinessMagnet and Skepkitty is broken up prior to THE MARRISSA GAMES, due to ASBusinessMagnet converting back to reel fan, and therefore is not complicated by both parties coming out as transgender later on. However, ASBusinessMagnet's coming out does complicate the relationship between Principal Business Lady and Principal GLaDOS. HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE refers to Business Lady as Caroline's "dad", and Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, while it acknowledges the couple, makes no effort to Explicitly non-romantic couples Oftentimes, when two male or two female characters get close together, they will imply a siblinghood, rather than a romantic relationship. So far, this includes Marrissa Roberts and Pimprose Evergreen, established as "Soul Sistas" in THE MARRISSA GAMES, and Bertha and Loise Boombooms, given the same surname by Candacension Pixies and therefore assuming that they are sisters, as established in Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame and seen in HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE. Other examples In Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, after Skepkitty comes out as transgender, Skepness Man expresses distaste, assuming that he will no longer have a female character to visit on Mother's Day. This is a direct setup for him to be adopted by Violet Beauregarde. In Real Beauty, Skepkitty intends to abuse the concept of coming out as transgender in couples; he says that as female-to-male transgender, he will be able to date the Once-ler, regardless of his sexual orientation. See also *Gender binary on Wikipedia *Heteronormativity on Wikipedia